A large family in a modern society has been transformed to a nuclear family, and further, the number of one-person households has been recently increased. Under such a social atmosphere, households of the owners who care for pets have been expanded.
A lot of cares for pets such as periodical washing, vaccination, and so on should be needed, but the cares for their teeth are not actually taken well.
If their teeth are not brushed, serious mouth odor and periodontitis may be easily generated. If the periodontitis is left untreated for a long period of time, it is developed to a gum disease, which undesirably causes decayed teeth, gum bleeding, and even teeth losing.
If bacteria living on the teeth enter their body, further, they have bad influences on their heart, lung, kidney and so on, which undesirably causes other diseases.
So as to solve such problems, recently, toothbrushes only for pet animals, especially, pet dogs have been proposed and purchased easily by users.
In a similar manner to toothbrushes for people, the toothbrushes for pets are provided with bristles formed on the end portion of a stick, but in case of small dogs, their mouth is small so that it is hard to brush their teeth carefully and precisely and damages on their gum may be further caused.
So as to avoid such problems, accordingly, a fingertip toothbrush for a pet has been proposed wherein the fingertip toothbrush is fitted to a user's finger to brush the pet's teeth, and in this case, the fingertip toothbrush has a cylindrical body made of a soft silicone material and a plurality of bristles formed on the end portion of the cylindrical body.
As the conventional fingertip toothbrush for the pet is fitted to the user's finger, the pet's teeth can be more perfectly brushed than the stick type toothbrush as mentioned above, but while the pet's teeth is being brushed, the user's finger should be kept carefully moving, thereby making it inconvenient to use.